


A phone call

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hospital, Hurt Misha, Jensen in panic, M/M, Swear Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen gets a phone call from a nearby hospital.





	

Jensen ran down the hallway of the hospital, searching for the ambulance counter. Even Jared with his long legs wasn't able to follow him quick enough.   
Since the phone call half an hour ago Jensen was completely out of order. A nurse from this hospital had called, telling Jensen that Misha was involved in a car crash and that Jensen's number was written on a piece of paper in the purse with the note: “Call by emergency”.  
Within seconds Jensen had run to his car and it needed a slap in the face by Jared to bar Jensen from driving.  
They needed ten minutes from the set to the hospital. Nervously, Jensen had rubbed his thighs the whole drive and frequently yelled at every other car which wasn't breaking the speed limit.  
When Jared drove on the parking lot, Jensen jumped put of the car before it even stopped properly and bum-rushed into the Hospital.

“Collins, Misha. Where is he?”; Jensen asked, his voice filled with panic.  
The nurse behind the counter looked up, surveying Jensen slowly.  
“Are you a relative?”  
“No, I am his friend. I was called...” He stood in front of the counter stepping from one food on the other.  
“We are not allowed to give information to people who are not in a familial relationship to our patients.”  
She smiled friendly and turned her face to the computer.  
“HE had a car crash and I was called. God damn... I just want to know where he is?”  
Jensen's voice was shaking by anger and his face changed more red with every word.  
“Mr. I have my orders to follow. If the patient is still in the ambulance, I am not allowed to give further information to people who can't establish their identity as a relative.”  
“I don't care abour your fucking orders”; Jensen yelled. “I...”  
“Jen. Stop it!” Jared grabbed the arm of his elder co-worker, pulling him away from the counter to a small group of chairs, before the nurse had the idea to call the security.  
Jensen stumbled to one of the chairs and sat down his face buried in his hands.  
“Jen, you have to calm down.”  
Jared sat next to his “brother”, his hand resting on Jensen's shoulder to ground him.  
“Calm down? Misha had a car crash, I do not know anything. What if it's worse? Why do they call me if it isn't worse?”  
“Don't meet trouble halfway. That's no use to man or beast. You have to calm down.”   
Jared saw Jensen was more than a jitterbug. His face was pale and he was chewing his bottom lip nervously. His watery gaze ended up somewhere in the none.  
“How long?”, he asked. Jared stood up of his seat and knelt down in front of the man he called his brother.   
“What?”  
“You and Misha. For how long?”   
He faced Jensen until the elder man was looking at him, totally desperate.   
“Two months, three weeks and a couple of days”, Jensen answered quietly, every word escorted by a sniff.  
“You know how people look after a car crash, Jay. I... just want to know... if he is okay.”

“I am, Jen.”   
Jensen turned his head into the direction where the warm voice was coming from. Misha stood in the hall way. A patch over his right eye, the right arm resting in a loop. His white shirt was dappled with dots of blood.   
“Mish?” Jensen breathed bewildered and jumped onto his feet.   
“Yeah. What's going on? You are looking as if someone died?” He looked from one to the other, totally confused by Jensen's panicked face.  
“The nurse at the phone... she told me you had a car crash... and... I should come here... and then I was here and no one told me...oh my god”; Jensen stumbled, tears dwelling out of his eyes.  
“Babe, I am fine. Come here.”  
Misha pulled Jensen with his healthy hand into a gentle embrace.   
“I m sorry, Jen. The nurse should have told you, I need a ride home. I had an accident, but it is not worse”; he whispered, nuzzling his face in the crook of Jensen's neck.  
“She told me nothing... God, I thought... I...”  
“Shhh. I am fine, Babe. I am alive and okay. Just bumped my head and sprain my wrist.”  
He slowly stroke over Jensen's back, while smiling to Jared.  
“So... do I have a ride home? Jared looks like he has some questions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Without beta as usual.  
> Hope it is not so bad! :-D
> 
> Thanks for all my readers and thanks for giving me so much Kudos.  
> Love ya all


End file.
